theprojectterrafandomcom-20200213-history
Alliances
General Description An alliance is a union or association between two or more parties for mutual benefit. It may also be a relationship between two or more parties who share common interests and goals. In Project Terra Alliance in Project Terra may offer a variety of benefits to its members. More often then not, these benefits include protection, aid in the event of war, help in developing your nation and many more things. Alliances usually have some form of government including a charter and forums. Alliances add many new interesting aspects to the game and keep things interesting, especially in war. Alliance Page The alliance page can be accessed by clicking the link in the International dropdown. Near the top, there is a count of the total alliances in the game, and the total amount of nations in the game. If you have already joined an alliance, you can view it by clicking the "View your Alliance: Insert Alliance Name Here". Under All Alliances, you see the Alliance Name, some information about the alliance, their strength and the number of nations currently a part of the alliance. Joining an Alliance To join an alliance, you must click the name of the alliance you'd like to join. The box near the top shows the alliance name, the alliance age; in days, the total amount of nations its total strength and average strength. If you are not already a member of another alliance, you may slick Join Alliance, in which case you may need to follow more instructions, placed in the Public Area of your new alliance. You can visit a link to the alliance's forums, view their charter, and view the current and previous wars fought by the members of the alliance. At the bottom of the alliance page, you can see the member nations, as well as their rank within the alliance (Applicant, Member, Government). Government Area If you are a part of the government, you have different abilities on the alliance page. Administrate Members: You can Select the member, change his/her rank, remove them from the alliance and/or ban them from applying again. Manage Banned Leaders: If you'd like a leader to become unbanned and allow them to apply for your alliance, select their name, and press unban. Change Alliance Flag: To choose or change your flag, choose a flag that is under 30kb, and exactly 230x120 pixels. Change Alliance Bio: Change this for the basic information about your alliance, or your alliance motto. Change Alliance Name: Change your alliance name using this. Set members Display Board: Change what you'd like your members to see when they are at your Alliance's page. Change Public Display Board: Change what you'd like non-members to see when they go to your alliance page. Set Alliance Charter: Set the charter of your alliance. Set Forum Address: Set the link to your forum. Message Members: Send a alliance wide message to all of the nations currently in your alliance. List of alliances All alliances (both active and defunct).